ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
Harissa Hope
Harrissa Hope is a summoner from the Kingdom of Abraham in an alternate world. Due to her mistake in destroying the 7th Demon King Suppression Unit, Harissa summons Namidare Rekka as the Hero to defeat the Demon Lord. Personality Harissa is a timid and shy young girl, often becoming nervous and depressed in most situations. As such, she has a tendancy to cause mistakes, resulting in her low self esteem. Nevetheless, Harissa has a strong sense of responsibility and loyalty, choosing to insist that Rekka defeated the Demon Overlord despite being sentenced to death. After meeting Rekka, Harissa has become more cheerful and confident in her abilities. Although, she can also be quite jealous and bold whenever he interacts with other girls. Appearance Harissa is a petite young girl with long brown wavy hair normally tied in a ponytail. In Aburaamu, Harissa simply wore a black robe that covered her entire body. Chronology History Harissa was raised in the same village as the cook, but was incapable of working in the fields. However, Harissa would eventually become a sorcerer after a military test revealed that she was highly compatible before joining the Seventh Anti-Demon Overlord Expeditionary Force. Unfortunately, during a skirmish against the demons, she lost control of her magic, resulting in the spirits destroying their camps and forcing them to retreat. Afterwards, Harissa was scheduled to be executed for her mistake but as the only summoner left in the kingdom, she was tasked to summon the hero using the royal family's ritual in exchange for a pardon. Hero Summoning Nervous but determined, Harissa performs the ritual to summon the hero with the king and other important leaders in attendance. Although the course of the ritual seems unpredictable, Harissa successfully summons an adolescent boy much to her jubiliation. While the audience is uncertain, Harissa tearfully appraches the boy out of admiration before requesting his name, whcih he confusingly responds as Rekka Namidare. Abilities As a sorcerer, Harissa has the ability to summon and control spirits from the spirit world, as well perform other minor magic. She is particularly adept at coordinate calculations, a skill required to summon the spirit at her desired location. Her calculations are so exact that she once accidentally transported herself and Rekka directly into the Demon Overlord's dungeon. However, Harissa lacks the ability to fully govern the spirits, resulting in them causing chaos most of the time. Furthermore, she is also capable of performing the royal family ritual to summon a Hero from another world and vice versa. Spells *'Ealim Nekram' - Renders any person or object invisible. *'Healing' - Generates a warm light that can heal physical wounds. Items *'Staff' - Harissa wields a staff that she utilizes for her summoning magic. *'Red Thread' - A magical ring made of red threads that can connect people. While holding the Thread, one can make a wish to meet the other person, even across dimensions. Relationships Rekka Namidare '- In order to save herself, Harissa summoned Rekka to Aburaamu as the hero to defeat the Demon Overlord. Upon success, Harissa was estatic and tearfully embraced him before being assigned as his caretaker. Although Rekka initially refused to accept the role as hero, he became determined to rescue Harissa after learning of her fate. Together, the two would defeat the Demon Overlord before resolving Satsuki and Iris' situations later. Harissa deeply admires Rekka as a hero, but she falls in love with him after he encourages her to be more self-confidant. When he returned to his world, she was greatly saddened but would continue to believe in him even after she was sentenced to execution again. Fortunately, Rekka would eventually rescue her once more before the two would travel to his world to defeat Messiah. Afterwards, Harissa could no longer return to Aburaamu which resulted in her happily living in Rekka's home. While she acts as a housekeeper, Harissa often clashes with the other girls for his affection. Rivals 'Satsuki Otomo - As rivals for Rekka's affection, the two often clash with one another quite often, such as preparing his meals. However, despite their competitiveness, the two are usually cordial in most situations that does not involve the person of their desires. Satsuki, in particular, views Harissa as a sister, supporting the stranded girl in settling on Earth, such as teaching her shopping, utilizing modern technology and familiarizing with the kitchen, much to the mage's regret. Nontheless, Satsuki cares for Harissa and is willing to protect the sorcerer from harm. Iris Fineritas Cyphercall - Due to their mutual interest in Rekka, Iris and Harissa often compete and argue over their relationships with Rekka. Nevertheless, the two are willingly to assist each other, especially if the issue involves Rekka. Iris helped Rekka in proving Harissa's innocence, thus saving her from being executed. After their respective issues were resolved, two usually dispute over Rekka for his affection on a daily basis. Enemies Demon Overlord - The Demon Overlord is the natural enemy of the inhabitants of Aburaamu, including Harissa. As such, Harissa was forced to summon the Hero, Rekka, to defeat him. Although the path to defeating the Overlord is quite long, Harissa and Rekka accidentally teleported themselves into his dungeon, much to their shock and fear. Despite the Overlord's resistance to magic, Rekka managed to brutally defeat him using a laser gun, even causing Harissa to feel sorry for the Overlord. Friends Cook - Originally from the same village, Harissa and the cook have a long history and care for one another deeply. The cook, in particular, was grateful for Rekka's arrival as Harissa's execution was canceled. However, after Rekka returned to his world and Harissa was again sentenced to execution, the cook believed that he was an imposter and became furious. Nontheless, the cook would become joyful once more after he saved Harissa again. Trivia *In Aburaamu, Harissa is considered suitable to be married at the age of thirteen. Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Character Category:Human Category:Sorcerer Category:Aburaamu